The objective of proposed Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) program at Albany State College is to further enhance the biomedical research training of biology and chemistry majors to the level of preparedness for post-baccalaureate training in a health related discipline. With resources made available through the MBRS program, Albany State College will seek to: (1) provide opportunities for faculty to participate in biomedical scientific research; (2) encourage and expand an atmosphere of scientific inquiry through minority student involvement in research at the undergraduate level; (3) upgrade faculty research capabilities; (4) improve instruction in the sciences by using research facilities made available through the MBRS Program; (5) contribute information pertinent to the solution of health-related problems; and (6) increase the number of our faculty, to include persons having certain desired specialties, as a result of funds made available for "released time". The proposed research program includes two principal investigators with biomedically relevant projects in different scientific disciplines: (1) "Organosilicon Biomedical Research" will be conducted by Dr. Smith and the "Effect of Taurine, Calcium and Tryptophan on Hypertension in Rats" will be studied by Dr. Lockley. Seven undergraduate students will benefit from participation in this program, annually.